The invention relates to a quick-action coupling for pipes, with a tubular inner part, with an inner sleeve, with a clamping ring, with a toothed ring having teeth and with an outer sleeve.
In pipeline construction, in particular for domestic pipeline systems, that is to say for the indoor supply of hot and cold water for sanitary purposes and for the heating circuits, plastic pipelines are increasingly being used. Above all in heating systems with hot water lines laid in the floors, at least two couplings must be produced for each heatable room. Approximately 20 to 30 couplings are necessary for a normal one-family house. The couplings must be capable of being installed quickly, reliably and permanently.
DE 196 45 853 C1 discloses a generic quick-action coupling. A connection region of an adapter receives the end of a pipeline. The connection region of the adapter comprises, from the outside inward, a conically designed connection sleeve and a clamping cone which cooperates with the connection sleeve and which is held under spring tension in the axial direction by a spring. The clamping cone has, on the side facing the pipe, toothing elements which engage into the outer wall of the pipe. The pipeline end is introduced into the adapter. When a retaining clip which holds the spring under pretension is drawn away, the spring presses the clamping cone with a defined force into the likewise conically designed clamping sleeve, and the toothing elements engage into the pipe outer wall. This quick-action coupling is used as part of an adaptable pipeline installation system for medium-carrying pipelines for a wide pressure and temperature range. The quick-action coupling is composed essentially of metal parts.
DE 101 57 304.9 (not published prior to the present specification) describes a quick-action coupling for pipes, which comprises an adapter with a coupling region and with a connection region, the coupling region being designed for coupling to a pipe connection part suitable for it, and the connection region being designed for connection to a free end of a pipeline. Arranged in the connection region, around the end of the pipeline, are a part-circular toothed ring, a part-circular clamping cone and a circular connection sleeve. The adapter has, in the connection region, at least two latching fingers arranged on a circle and extending in the axial direction, in each case with latching steps projecting in the radial direction, and a driver ring for driving the connection sleeve is arranged in the connection region so as to be axially displaceable with respect to the latching fingers and so as to be radially latchable with respect to the latching steps.
DE 102 12 735.2 (not published prior to the present specification) describes a quick-action coupling for pipes, which comprises a tubular inner part, a clamping ring and a toothed ring having part-circular teeth. The quick-action coupling has an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve which consists of at least two parts.
The object of the invention is to provide a quick-action coupling which is constructed from as few individual parts as possible, which is compatible with the pipeline system and which can be produced cost-effectively both in terms of production and in terms of assembly on the construction site. The quick-action coupling is to ensure an absolutely secure and reliable connection, even without the aid of installation tools.